


Take A Leap Of Faith

by Mei_MyselfandI



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cliche, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, but omg alex and thomas are that couple, dont even bother reading, for, highschool romance, lafayatte is popular and john is not, thats the story, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_MyselfandI/pseuds/Mei_MyselfandI
Summary: “I’m in love.”“You said that last time, Laurens.” Burr sighs shaking his head.“No that was different--,” Aaron opens his mouth to try interrupted but John just talks louder almost screaming in his ear, “--this, I can feel it, he’s the one.”Aaron slumps and prays to every known deity out there because God help him he doesn’t know if he can survive through one of John's crush phases again.And this time it just had to be on the hot transfer student.





	1. New Student ALeRt

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing chapter 11 of ILWAG and this idea just came out of nowhere??? So I just had to write and I wrote and I have like 2 chapters of this done. 
> 
> I have no clue where this is going, I have a rough idea in my head, but hey, first that doesn’t revolve around Jamilton and almost no trigger warnings so that cool! 
> 
> Anyway, this is supposed to be a relatively fun fic so Enjoy! 
> 
> TW: LANGUAGE

John laid in bed huffing and unwilling to move. It was 6:30 and time to get up, but he didn’t care. It was cold, and blankets were warm and the memes on Instagram were spicy as hell. He smiled as he scrolled through a pretty funny one. His phone vibrated with another alarm, 6:40, he really needed to move. 

 

Still didn’t though. 

 

He switches to Snapchat to quickly send a picture his tired face with an arbitrary filter to his ‘streaks’ which he wasn’t very good at, he kept losing them. John groaned and flopped on his back, staring at his white ceiling and closed his eyes tight as the, very much hated, alarm rang once again. This time John summoned all of his will and forcibly pushed himself and got out of bed, shaking slightly from the cold. 

 

He grabbed his clothes from the dresser and made his way into the bathroom, brushing his teeth, combing his hair back into a semi-neat ponytail and slipped into his clothes, a simple shirt, and black jeans. He went back into his room, shoving all his shit into his bag and slipped on his shoes walking down stairs. He wished his dad a goodbye and ran out the door letting it slam behind him. 

 

Laurens walked down on the bus and slid into the seat next to Burr, who was currently resting his head on the windowsill his eyes closed. He didn’t even react when John sat next to him, but after almost 3 years you get used to it. He rummaged in his backpack and pulled out his white headphones and plugged them into his phone shoving the buds into his ear, letting himself drift far away. 

 

The bus stopped and they started getting off making their way, Aaron beside him, to the doors of the school. He walked through the dreary hallways, everyone silent and quiet probably from the terrible shock that it was Monday  _ again _ . 

 

John waves goodbye and says to Burr, as they walk different hallways to get to their lockers, “If I have some time I’ll come to your locker.” Aaron nods and gives him a thumbs up, probably still not awake enough to talk, at least that's what John assumes. 

 

John walks down the hallway, waving at people he knows here and there, avoiding others when he needs too. When he finally arrives he fiddles with the combination, because for some reason after every weekend, he always forgets it. Finally, after what seemed like the thousands try, he gets it open and bends down to grab his binder for English and puts whatever he doesn’t need away. He walks into his homeroom class and puts his bag down next to his seat, he sticks a hand in his pocket in his jacket to make sure he’s got his phone and leaves the classroom. 

 

Laurens goes up the stairs makes a couple of turns down a few hallways and then finds himself at Aaron’s locker. He sits down next to him and leans back on the locker behind him, turning his music down listening to Burr talk. 

 

“Hey.”

 

John rolls his head, still leaning on the locker, to look at him,“Hey.”  

 

They sit quietly for a few more minutes just taking in everything until Aaron asks,“Did you hear?” 

 

“Hear what?” 

 

“About the new student?” 

 

John shakes his head, “No, haven’t heard anything.”   
  


“Oh well, apparently, it’s Jefferson’s brother or something.” 

 

“ _ Really? _ ” John says mockingly. He was actually genuinely interested, until he heard ‘Jefferson’, anything having to do Jefferson, completely turned him off in every single way possible. 

 

“Yea I know.” Aaron agrees, “But get this, he’s suppose to be French and really, really good-looking, and supposedly, even though their twins, he’s nothing like Jefferson.” 

 

John hummed thinking about it then scoffed, “Yeah right.” 

 

“Well, just informing you about the daily gossip, since you never know what's going on.” 

 

“We don’t need to know gossip, we’re losers.” John groans laying all over Burr like he’s no care in the world, but he does like the three tests today, all of which he has to cram for in the period before. 

 

“While that's true, drama is fun to know about--” 

 

“--but not be in.” John sighs as the bell rings and stands up, giving a hand to Aaron, pulling him up. “Yea, I know. I’ll see you later!” John's yells as he runs back down the hallway, swooshing around the corner of hallway to get to the right stairwell. 

 

He turns into the classroom going to sit at his desk, and puts his phone away. “Hey, Eliza.” 

 

“Hey, John. How was your weekend?” They talk about aimless things they did over the weekend, which wasn’t much, they were both just catching up on much needed sleep. 

 

“Have you heard?” 

 

John sighs, mildly annoyed, “Is it about the new student?” 

 

“Uhh.. yea!” He rolls his eyes and she quirked her eyebrows up, “You're not at all excited, I mean, how often do we get a new student?!” 

 

“I mean not really.” John muttered as the teacher came walking in and he ducked his head to open his bag and grab his binder and trusty blue pen. When his head began to rise, he heard the teacher talking and said something about ‘new’ and ‘student’.

 

And, he couldn’t help it, his head snapped up, this was it. This is the guy, ‘the new transfer student’ and despite his constant disinterest he couldn’t help and be the tiniest bit curious. 

 

And, hot damn. 

 

His gasp got caught up in his throat in between all the butterflies, that have somehow traveled up from his stomach and are now fluttering in esophagus, preventing him for even speaking, he could only  _ watch _ . 

 

“Bonjour! Just call me Gilbert or Lafayette.” He chuckles and John’s done for, he can feel it in his bones, in his soul, in his  _ heart _ , that’s beating aimlessly fast, “My name is far too long.” 

 

John has never believed in love at first sight, or being ‘star-struck’ but God help him if this isn’t what this is then--the doesn’t know what else it could be. 

 

He's never seen someone so beautiful.

 

He sure of it. Oh, so very sure. His hair is pulled in a tight bun, or ponytail, John can’t see him too well over everyone else, freaking out over the  _ hot, hot, hot _ , new transfer student and now he regrets not picking a closer seat. But, from what he can see the guy is also ridiculously tall, he’s wearing these tight jeans, that leaving nothing to imagination, that have rips near the knee and white button up. 

 

John may or may not feel himself tearing up because this guy looks so damn good he almost wants to cry. He turns his head over to Eliza the same time she looks at him and she widens her eyes and makes a fake whistling gesture with her mouth. He nods vigorously in agreement, and even Eliza thinks he’s fucking hot and she's  _ gay.  _

 

John looks back up, Lafayette or Gilbert he doesn’t know yet, is already walking to the only open seat, which is and John almost dies, because the only open seat is  _ next to him _ . He turns to Eliza and she’s already giving him thumbs ups and he’s  _ dying _ , because he’s even hotter up closer. 

 

It takes every sliver of his self-control to not stare and he’s thinks he doing a pretty good job because he’s even facing forward since the teacher is talking and class is started, but at the same time his lips are quivering and his eyes are sneaking glances every second. 

 

It’s then, half-way into classes, he’s relatively calm down and is now paying attention to the teacher, diligently taking notes. Until, he feels a tap on his shoulder. 

 

Lafayette, that what's he’s going with, is smiling at him, sheepishly and John face is burning up and he so fixated on the man’s lips that he barely catches what he’s saying.  

 

“--uld I borrow, pen or pencil, it does not matter?” The French accent makes it tens times hotter and he’s just asking for pencil,  _ goddamn _ . 

 

He’s so fucked. 

 

John nods, knowing his face looks like a bright red tomato, “Yea, um.. hold on.” He rummages through his bag and grabs a pencil, quickly, because the last thing he wants to do is keep his future boyfriend waiting. 

 

He hands it to him, their hand's brush and a little part his soul has gone to heaven, and has shaken hands with God. “Merci,” Lafayette says giving him a grateful smile and they both turn back around to pay attention. 

 

John doesn’t remember a single word the teacher says. 

 

But, holy hell, is Lafayette hot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? There will be some Jamilton and other ships cuz I'm trash but it's not the main ship for once!!!
> 
> Comment and kudos are very much appreciated!!


	2. His New God, Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wants to scream into a pillow. If Alexander saw him, then Lafayette definitely had to have noticed it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W H OOOO Finally updated this yayay! 
> 
> Honestly, his probably the easiest fic to update for cuz it's so fun to write

  
  


He heads over to his locker which is relatively close to his homeroom and exchanges his binders. He starts to walk to his next class when Eliza bumps into him, “Well, he was  _ something _ .” She starts and John laughs along with her. “Still he’s Jefferson’s brother. The resemblance is pretty clear.” 

 

John slouches and flaps his arms in distress, “That's the  _ only  _ bad thing about him.” 

 

She laughs, “He asked you for a pencil, and you think you know everything about him.” Eliza points to the other hallway, “I’ll see you around, John.” 

 

“Bye!” He calls after her receding back. 

 

He yawns and makes his way to his next class, ‘AP Studio Art’, which was a pain in the ass to get into but totally worth it, kind of. 

 

“Hey, Peggy.” 

 

“What’s good, my dude?” 

 

“Nothin’ much.” He replies back automatically, shuffling to sit down next to her, till he remembers, “Well--” He looks around the room for Jefferson, making sure he wasn’t around, “You know Jefferson’s brother, the new transfer student, fuck he’s so hot, Peggy. Like I’m so gay for him, more  _ gay _ than I’ve ever been.” 

 

“Dude.” She smirks and winks, “I saw--so hot.” 

 

“Man,” He sighs, “I think I’m in love with him.” 

 

Peggy justs starts cackling for some reason, and John doesn’t get what so funny because he’s  _ serious _ . “Oh man, sure, Jacky.” Her eyebrows go up, “We better hush about it, now.” 

 

He turns his eyes toward the door and indeed, Jefferson is there walking in like he owns the goddamn place, which he might, since his father funds half the school, but still he’s an asshole.

John doesn’t understand how the ever beautiful Lafayette can be related to the bushy cockroach. 

 

He pulls out his sketchbook out his bag and his phone and just  _ draws _ for a period. It's relaxing and therapeutic and Peggy is on her phone, showing him memes every once in awhile. Before he knows it his favorite period is over and doesn’t bother to wait for Peggy instead waves her goodbye since she takes  _ forever _ .

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  
  


He drops in his seat next to Aaron, his limbs haphazardly splayed all over the places and groans. 

 

“What?”

 

And, words just fly out of John's mouth like a dam breaking open, “Holy fuck, Aaron, you know transfer student, Aaron,” He pauses, “I’m in love.” 

 

“You said that last time, Laurens.” Burr sighs shaking his head. 

 

“No that was different--,” He opens his mouth to try to interrupt him, but John knowing he can easily talk over him, “--this, I can feel it, he’s the one.” And, Aaron doesn’t say anything just shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling. 

 

John lets himself relax and before he knows it he's daydreaming away, this was history anyway. And, it’s not that he doesn’t like American History buts it’s a lot of work. And their teacher, Mr. Washington, is nice and will help you with everything, but like all teachers, he has favorites. 

 

And speak of the devil-- 

 

“Hercules, wait!” He hears the Hamilton screeching as they walk in class, looking as classy as ever. He watches Alexander sneers at the taller man, “Fuck you and your long ass legs.” 

 

Hamilton was a ball spite, almost always screaming, spouting insults or answering questions that no one knew the answer to. John’s never really had the chance to talk to him and he doesn't know if he wants to, guy’s  _ intense. _

 

But, despite his strong personality, he doesn’t look like much, well, no, he’s hot. 

 

But, he’s small, he stands at an impressive 5’3, his brown hair is shoulder length often in a ponytail or bun, he’s got real clear skin, maybe it's makeup, but damn, it’s good. But, the biggest that everyone’s crazy over him are his  _ eyes _ , there’s this dark blue, so dark, they're almost purple, violet, hell maybe they actually are.

 

But, John has always described, to himself, as more pretty than handsome. 

 

Handsome was the man right next to Hamilton, Hercules Mulligan. Star athlete of almost every sport John wasn’t into. He already had colleges scouting him, he was like six feet with a shit ton of muscle on him. Next, to him Hamilton looked like a  _ stick _ . He had a short haircut that worked for him, his dark skin, like melted dark chocolate over his body. He was good-looking, but not John’s type, at least, not anymore. 

 

The two sat down and John finally stopped staring at the pair as Mr.Washington walked in, his posture as stiff as a well-trained soldier. 

 

They began the reviewing for the test they had tomorrow and he sighed slightly tuned out, his mind drifting to a certain Frenchman. History often went by fast, especially, since he was half paying attention, he could always get the notes from-- 

 

“I’m not giving you the notes,” Aaron said, shoving his books in his bag. 

 

“What the hell are you a mind reader, fucking weirdo.” John replied back as he threw his back over his shoulder, looking back at Burr, not bothering to turn around--

 

“Ah! Fuck!” 

 

He spins around so fast and quickly finds Hamilton on the floor, his notes scattered in the air gently falling to the ground. 

 

Fuck. 

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

The lasting he needed on his back was Hamilton’s rage.

 

“Holy shit man, I am so so sorry.” John says, picking up the papers off the floor putting them into a makeshift pile. Hamilton lifted himself off the floor with relative ease, dusting his pants and grabbing his papers pushing past John. 

 

“Yea, just watch out, idiot.” John thinks, he probably deserves that one.   

 

“Damn, you got lucky.” Burr came up to him, chucking and Laurens grimaced. “I was so sure he was going to blow up on you.” 

 

“Me too, honestly.” John turns to walk out the door but he’s see something glinting in the corner of his eye, he bends down and there on the floor is a little gold necklace on the back was engraved, ‘ _ R. Hamilton _ ’. He shows it Aaron who shrugs, “Probably should give it back to him.” 

 

“ _ Probably _ ?” 

 

Burr shrugs again, “Let’s go to lunch, you’ll see him there.” 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  


 

John would usually stop at his locker before, going to lunch but he wanted to get the necklace back to Hamilton as soon as possible, it looked, really expensive and really important. So he went straight to the Cafeteria, instead, he could always go back after lunch anyway. He arrives at his lunch table in a nice corner of the lunchroom where it's not too loud. The usual squad is there: Aaron, Eliza, Peggy, Charles, Jay, Ben, and Sam. He waves at them and puts his bag down at his seat. “I’ll be back in second.” They ask where he’s going, but he knows  Aaron got him. 

 

He heads over to, what they’d call them in a typical high school movie ‘the popular kid's table’, but it sounds so childish, in reality, most of them are relatively nice, except Jefferson, he’s an asshole. 

 

It's a globally accepted fact. 

 

Then John feels himself stop. 

 

And,  _ maybe _ he hides behind one of the pillars because he forgot, he forgot that Lafayette would most definitely be there. God must be testing him. He tries to calm down his beating heart and the ridiculous smile that won’t stop from appearing on his face. He takes of a moment to scout out his target, who is, of course, engaged in a very intense make out session, because went it came to those too, Jefferson and Hamilton, everything was always intense. Hamilton seems to have not noticed his necklace is missing because he’s currently seated in Jefferson lap, his hands buried in Jefferson’s hair,  _ just going for it. _ Jefferson’s hands are firmly attached at his hips rocking back into Hamilton’s mouth like there’s no tomorrow. And, no one at their table seems even remotely phased. He then remembers quickly that, he too shouldn’t really be surprised, because ever since they got together freshman year, they’ve been like this. Arguing like an old married couple or kissing like they parents could walk in the door any minute. 

 

In a way, it was sweet. 

 

He wished he could find someone to be with like, but with hopefully a lot less arguing. John then quickly decides that,  _ carpe diem, _ and he just goes for it. He walks up to the table, which is practically in the middle of the lunchroom. 

 

He can feel the eyes on him because  _ normal people don’t just walk up to their table all nonchalant _ . No matter how nice they can be any who doesn’t sit there table is like a  _ peasant _ . The only one he can remotely say he’s  _ talked _ to is Angelica, but she's actually too cool for him and probably everyone else at this table too.  He walks up to the close enough where he can hear their conversations and he pointedly ignores Lafayette, trying not to stare because he  _ was not  _ here for him. He feels himself begin to sweat and he lets out a small cough and says, “Hamilton.” 

 

Surprisingly, Alexander does pull away, from Jefferson and John ignores the, “Can you  _ please _ ignore him?” The man is an actual asshole and he doesn’t know how Hamilton can stand him. Jefferson sighs when he realizes Hamilton not going to ignore him, (One point for John) and just drops to Alexander‘s neck. 

But Alexander, unfazed aside from his heavy breathing just turns his head towards John,“Yeah?” And, then, “Wait aren’t you--” 

 

“--Yea, um, sorry about that but--” John didn’t mean to cut him off, he was just getting really uncomfortable and nervous. But, the low whistling from Hercules, the amused look on Angelica’s face and the shocked  _ I-can’t-believe-you-just-did-that _ look on Alexander's face, didn’t look like it bode well for him. But, he took a page out Hamilton’s book and just kept on rambling, “--Oh shit, I’m sorry, didn’t mean to cut you off, and yeah I’m the one that-- you know that doesn’t matter.” 

 

God, his throat was closing up, his face and his ears were heating up like he was out right in front of the sun. Lafayette was still there, and he was embarrassing the hell out of himself. 

 

He prayed for a quick death. 

 

“Here you drop this when I’m bumped into you, really sorry about that.” John took a step back as Alexander actually got out of Jefferson’s lap, scrambling pushing the man away. And, John did his best not to laugh at the absolute hilarious look on his face, because he quickly had Alexander’s in his.  

 

“Holy shit, man!” He snatched the necklace out of John’s hand open and visibly relaxing. 

 

“Thank you, honestly.” And he scratched the back of his head, almost shy, “Sorry for a, calling you an idiot.” 

 

Johns' head was going a mile minute but he still didn’t know what was going on, “Uh, It's fine.” He laughed awkwardly, “I kinda deserved it, you know, I wasn’t paying attention.” 

 

Hamilton looked down fondly at the necklace and cracked a small smile, “That's true. But, I mean, at least you gave it back, so I guess I kinda owe you.” 

 

“Nah it’s fin-” Wait, maybe this could be his chance too, John sneaks a little glance over to Lafayette, who was talking to Jefferson-no, no way, would Hamilton help him with that. No point in trying, but there was something else he needed, “Could I borrow your history notes?”

 

Alexander laughs since he was probably expecting this. John wonders what his reaction would have been if he asked, ‘would you help me get with your boyfriend's brother?’

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“Alex! Can you get back here?” John hears Jefferson call. Curiously he looks over at him and Jefferson is practically, if not, glaring at him and John quickly finds something else to stare at. 

 

Hamilton was one thing. 

 

Jefferson was a whole nother entity. 

 

“Thanks again.” Alexander says, one last time before going back to his boyfriend. 

 

And, John leaves too, after one last look at Lafayette and feels that ridiculous smile on his face and cheeks heat up,  _ in the good way _ , and he runs away. 

  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


“You got Hamilton’s notes for returning his necklace, which he only lost because you bumped into him?” Aaron asks, but it as more of a statement, as they’re walking to their next class and John shrugs. 

 

“Guess today wasn’t too bad, for a Monday, after all.” 

  
  
  
  


\---

  
  
  


And, he does, eventually get the notes sent to him that night to him, he doesn’t know how Hamilton got his number and he doesn’t bother to ask. He just replies ‘thanks’ but then the bubble shows and he waits in anticipation, what else could Hamilton have to say to him? 

 

_ Alex: Heres just a little something cuz i like you ‘Laf’s_Baguettes’ its his snapchat i saw how u were looking at him ;)  _

 

John wants to scream into a pillow. If Alexander saw him, then Lafayette  _ definitely _ had to have noticed it too. But, the temptation is too much and he is forever grateful to his new god, Alexander Hamilton. 

 

_ John: I would try to deny it, but theres no point.. _

 

_ John: So thanks I guessss???  _

 

_ Alex: Add me too HamSandwich and ur welcome  _

 

_ Alex: Oh and if you ever cut me off again, I will cut off your tongue.  _

 

John felt himself begin to sweat.  

 

What the hell did he get himself into? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOooooooooo? 
> 
> Tell me what you thought! I wanna hear what you guys wanna see happen in this story. Its very loose had i have like no plan so, help me out! 
> 
> hit me up: on my [tumblr](https://meimyselfandi.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? There will be some Jamilton and other ships cuz I'm trash but it's not the main ship for once!!! 
> 
> Comment and kudos are very much appreciated!!


End file.
